


Secrets

by Giry



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Drunk Sex, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Sexual Inexperience, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giry/pseuds/Giry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU.<br/>Richard is a young CEO, famous for his success and good looks, well-loved and admired by everyone. Asbel, who was recently hired by his company, idolizes Richard. One day, at a company party, Asbel witnesses Richard in a very compromising situation, and comes to his rescue. Since both of them are drunk, stuff happens.</p><p>(100% smut. Asbel/Richard. Reverse power dynamics - the big name CEO is a sub in bed.)<br/>(Tags will expand as more chapters are added. Kinks for each chapter are listed in chapter notes.)</p><p>*Chapter 2 posted*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jehuty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehuty/gifts).



> Originally a RP, edited into a fic, hence the POV switches.
> 
> Chapter 1 kinks: omorashi/wetting, embarrassment, teasing, underwear kink, size kink/size difference, fingering, anal sex.

Richard was young for a CEO. However, despite his age, he ran the company masterfully. His proficiency brought him renown in economy newspapers, and his looks gained him the attention of gossip magazines. His secretary often had to turn down interviews for “bachelor of the year” and the likes.

But even with his fame, Richard did his best to connect with his company’s employees. Every year, a large party was thrown in one of Richard’s beach mansions, with everyone being invited. To help new employees get to know everyone, they were tasked with pouring out drinks for a couple hours during the night.

Right now, one of the new employees in charge of pouring was Asbel. Richard had met him a couple times, and the young man, about as old as Richard himself, was charming. Always smiling, he had a way to bring life to any room. And so, every time he offered Richard to refill his glass, Richard couldn’t help but accept.

Even as he felt himself growing tipsy, he still accepted more from Asbel. His bladder began to feel stretched, but he couldn’t leave the room now, when so many people wanted to speak with him. He kept putting off relieving himself; he would have time, eventually. It wasn’t like anything could go wrong, right?

Asbel, on the other hand, found it hard to put on a calm demeanor. Surrounded by possibly hundreds of people, he carefully balanced a tray of glasses on one hand, and a pitcher of alcohol in the other. Every so often, he took a quick sip out of one of the glasses to keep himself calm. He was only human after all.

Finding himself in front of the important CEO, he made it in his best effort to impress him, constantly offering him refills whenever his glass seemed to reach a tiny bit underneath halfway full. While he had met Richard earlier in the year, his nerves wouldn’t seem to calm down any more. Plus, he had to admit he was cute. Richard Windor… World’s most handsome and successful man. His face and name were stuck in his head as he daydreamed about having even a small conversation with him.

Asbel glided across the room, pouring drinks for anyone who asked, though his eyes remained glued to Richard’s glass, and Richard’s own face. “Another glass?” He found himself hovering near him again, as he didn’t want any of the other employees to take away any possible interaction with the young businessman.

Richard couldn’t help but smile. Something about the way Asbel’s blue eyes shone made his heart skip a beat. “Please,” he said, allowing Asbel to once more refill his glass. As soon as he did so, Richard took a small sip, feeling the cold beer on his lips. He wondered what something else from Asbel would feel like on his lips, and brushed away the thought. He was becoming more drunk than he expected.

Asbel’s turn serving would be done soon, however, and once that happened, Richard would allow himself a trip to the bathroom. For now, he would drink one last glass in Asbel’s presence.

Once Richard couldn’t see Asbel in the room anymore, he hastened to leave. His bladder felt dangerously full, and he had been holding it for too long already. However, before he could exit the living room, someone intercepted him.

“Ah! Mr. Windor! The man I was looking for!”

It was one of his company’s new major stockholders, and Richard found himself forced to keep conversation. His legs seemed to trembled with every word he spoke, and his bladder seemed about to burst. The man, however, rambled on and on. Richard held his desperation back, held it until he no longer could.

“I’m sorry, do excuse me,” he blurted, turning and dashing out of the room.

The bathrooms on the first floor had huge lines, so Richard stumbled up the stairs, rushing for one of the bathrooms on the second floor. He felt like he would lose it at any moment, the alcohol making his head spin, his bladder so full it hurt. Finally, he reached a bathroom with no line outside of it, and pulled down on the doorknob.

It didn’t open.

Richard stared at the locked door, legs shaking. His mind seemed to stop working, so great was his need to relieve himself. He needed to go, he just needed to go so badly, just a little bit--

He felt a drop of moisture on his tip, and then, whether because of the alcohol or sheer _need_ , he couldn’t hold back anymore. He found himself allowing it to flow, gasping in relief as it soaked through his underwear and pants, trailing down his legs. His knees gave away and he fell to the floor with a whimper, unable to make it stop, the liquid pooling around him while he all but moaned at the immense relief. He trembled as he finished letting it all out, and for a moment, he felt extreme content.

And then, he looked down at his ruined clothes and the puddle around him.

His wits finally returned, and he was horrified to realize what he had done. He wetted himself in the middle of a corridor! His drunken mind raced as he tried to find what to do, but before he had a second to think, he realize someone was standing by the bathroom door.

And Richard found himself sitting pitifully on the floor, clothes soaked, while he looked up at none other than Asbel.

Asbel wondered if he was dreaming. He had opened the bathroom door a few seconds ago, and gotten to watch the most unbelievable scene he had ever witnessed. Was the big name CEO of the company really sitting in front of him, wetting himself completely…?

He had been mesmerized, but when Richard looked up at him, it broke the spell. Asbel stuttered and tripped over words, mind racing, also drunk. Not knowing what else to do, he ran back into the bathroom to get a dry washcloth and a hefty amount of toilet paper.

“A-ah… I'll help you clean up…” He blurted, kneeling down and attempting to undo Richard’s pants, hands fumbling over the zipper.

Richard found himself unable to move. The situation felt unreal; he had wetted himself, and _Asbel_ had seen it, and now he was-- trying to open his pants!

The sound that left Richard’s lips could only be called a squeal, and he tried to stand and step back, but ended up slipping on the puddle he had made. He fell pathetically on his butt, soiling his clothes further, if that was even possible. By then, he only wanted to disappear, so great was his shame. He closed his eyes, hoping that this humiliating scene was only a nightmare, and sat there, trembling with embarrassment.

Asbel gasped in horror at the sight. He had to do something.

“L-Lets go into the bathroom,” he blurted, scooping Richard up in his arms. Richard was too dazed to protest. His wet suit dripped on Asbel’s, but Asbel went on and carried him into the bathroom, setting him on the counter. Then, he quickly walked over to the door to lock it shut, and ran back to Richard, who was relieved that Asbel seemed to be willing to help hide his shame.

“I-I’ll help you get cleaned up,” Asbel muttered, quickly pulling Richard’s pants.

Richard whimpered, but his pants were out before he had a chance to hold on to them. To his further embarrassment, he was wearing one of his most daring undergarments, made of black lace. He pressed his legs together to hide it, but it was too late.

“U-um…” Asbel tried to hide his smile. It was unbelievable that Richard would wear this. “Pretty fancy, huh?”

Mortified at the comment, Richard buried his face in his hands, and nearly jumped when he felt something touch his bare legs. Asbel was holding a clean towel, wiping his skin.

“Y-You’re really going to…?” He couldn’t believe Asbel was actually willing to clean him!

Asbel blushed. “W-Well, yeah. Don’t you have a party to attend? And I’m your employee, after all…” He couldn’t admit it, but he wanted an excuse to clean Richard. Drunk as he was, Asbel wouldn’t let himself pass up this golden opportunity, even though Richard probably could take care of himself.

He returned his focus to his self-assigned job, wiping the cloth dangerously close to Richard’s underwear- the alcohol he had consumed earlier had left him with little self-control. And with his clumsiness, his hand ended up brushing against Richard’s crotch.

Richard let out a small gasp as Asbel’s hand touched the wet fabric of his underwear. With the way the wet fabric was clinging to his skin, he felt the contact almost as if Asbel had touched him directly. He tried to pretend nothing had happened, but with the way his face was reddening, he was afraid Asbel would notice.

Taking a deep breath, Richard tried to focus. Asbel had a point; Richard really needed to return to the party soon. And for that, he needed to be clean. Just wiping the skin wouldn’t do it, though - he needed a wet cloth to wash himself.

Thankfully, there were multiple towels in the bathroom, so Richard took one right next to him and reached over to open the faucet and drip some water on it. The sink was a bit far from where he was sitting on the counter, though, so when he reached to the side to open it, he ended up slipping. He moved his legs to try and regain his balance, but instead, he fell on the counter on his side with his legs spread open.

Asbel blushed, but he couldn’t look away. Richard had always been held in such high regard, both for his success and good looks, and now here he was, half-naked and in such a compromising position. It made it hard for Asbel to focus.

“A-Ah, careful!” He blurted, helping Richard sit up. “Let me care of that for you.”

Richard was shaken, his head pounding with alcohol, so he lied back and trusted himself to Asbel. He closed his eyes for a moment, the room spinning, and then he felt something brushing against his hip and thigh…

“We should clean down here, too…”

To his horror, he realized Asbel was _pulling down his underwear_. He scrambled to sit, but it was too late; Asbel had already removed his undergarments, and he was staring, wide-eyed, at Richard’s crotch.

“It’s so small…” Asbel thought aloud, too drunk to realize.

Richard whimpered in embarrassment, closing his legs to hide his (admittedly) smaller than average member. Did Asbel really have to point it out like that? Hugging his thighs, Richard pulled them up against his chest, burying his face in his knees. What he failed to notice, however, is that his new position - with his thighs against his chest - exposed another intimate part of his body.

“S-Sorry.” Asbel scratched the back of his head, his face turning redder from seeing Richard even more exposed than before. In an attempt to calm Richard down, Asbel began to awkwardly wipe his legs with a clean wet towel.

Richard didn’t have the nerve to push Asbel away - while he felt utterly embarrassed by everything that had happened, he… had a crush on Asbel. In a way, having Asbel clean him was pleasant - the problem was in the way it was brought about. Wetting himself in front of Asbel, then continually humiliating himself by slipping and whimpering and whatnot… Just thinking about it made Richard want to cry.

He relaxed, though he kept his thighs against his chest, too drunk to realize what part of him he was exposing. Asbel went on, wiping him clean, his fingers occasionally brushing over Richard’s skin, sending shivers down his spine. Asbel began to wipe the back of his thighs, lower and lower, until he was right over his buttocks, dangerously close to Richard’s entrance.

Asbel was so tempted, looking at Richard’s smooth, soft skin. Luckily for him, he had the task of cleaning Richard, and that meant all of him, right? He began wiping around Richard’s cleft, watching as Richard trembled. Asbel wanted to touch him _there_ so badly, just a bit... The alcohol destroying his inhibitions, Asbel allowed the tip of his fingers to brush over Richard’s entrance, pressing against it slightly.

Richard couldn’t help but moan - that was his most sensitive spot. Asbel kept wiping him, his fingers brushing close to Richard’s entrance now and then, driving him crazy. Before long, Richard found himself unconsciously spreading his legs, as if begging Asbel to touch him more.

Asbel found it hard to keep his self-control in check at the sight of Richard spreading his legs. He began rubbing closer and closer to Richard’s entrance, until it was almost like he was massaging it. He could feel his pants grow tighter, and hoped Richard wouldn’t notice.

With the alcohol, Richard forgot all his inhibitions and spread his legs fully, moaning with every touch of Asbel’s finger. He went as far as pulling his cheeks to spread himself for Asbel, exposing his entrance completely, anxiously hoping Asbel’s finger would slip inside. If only there was something to make Asbel’s finger glide more smoothly…

Asbel wondered if Richard was inviting him to do something, and decided to accept it. He opened a drawer underneath the counter with his free hand to find a surprisingly convenient bottle of lube, and used it to coat his fingers. His breathing became more and more staggered in anticipation of what would happen next.

Asbel pushed a finger inside Richard, making him cry out in pleasure. Unable to hold back, Asbel immediately thrust a second finger inside; while he wanted to be gentle with Richard, the alcohol in his system was making him impatient.

Richard moaned when the second finger went in. Having it added so soon made him feel stretched, but he didn’t mind; in fact, he enjoyed the sensation of being completely filled. Some of his toys were rather large…

“M-More,” he gasped without thinking, buckling his hips so Asbel’s fingers would slide in deeper.

Asbel eagerly complied, thrusting the remainder of the length of his fingers into Richard’s ass. He began to move them in and out, gradually beginning to pick up speed. Asbel then quickly undid the zipper of his pants with his free hand, letting out a gasp as he finally palmed the length of his member.

Richard moaned with every thrust of Asbel’s fingers, feeling them touch the sweet spot inside him. As good as they felt, he longed for more, though. When he dared open his eyes just a bit, looking down under heavy lids, he saw Asbel pull out his member. Richard was surprised by its size, so much larger than his own, despite Asbel being shorter than him. He longed to feel its girth inside him, and ended up spreading his legs even further on reflex, hoping Asbel would understand what he wished for.

Asbel gasped, removing both of his hands from what they were doing. Not thinking twice, he placed them on Richard’s hips, pulling him closer to the edge of the counter. Asbel then pressed the tip of his member on Richard’s entrance, making Richard shiver. Asbel glanced up at him and unable to wait longer, he impatiently pushed inside.

Richard moaned. Asbel’s size stretched him, filled him to the brim. Asbel gasped loudly as he entered him, his hands squeezing Richard’s hips, and he didn’t give Richard a moment before he began thrusting. Richard did not mind; it just felt so good having Asbel inside of him. His member was touching all the right places, and with every thrust Richard uttered a small moan. His legs wrapped around Asbel’s torso, urging him to thrust deeper.

It didn’t take many thrusts before Richard cried out Asbel’s name, trembling as he finished all over himself. Some drops even fell on his face, but he barely seemed to notice, completely lost in his climax. Asbel was a bit shocked, and he couldn’t hold back a chuckle from seeing Richard climax so quickly.

“Wow… that was fast,” he muttered unconsciously between pants, pausing his thrusting for a moment.

Richard was embarrassed at how fast he finished, but he was just so sensitive down there, and with Asbel’s size… It was hard to hold back.

Asbel resumed his thrusting, unable to hold back. He quickened his pace, his fingernails sinking into Richard’s hips as he thrust faster and faster. Even though Richard had just climaxed, he threw his head back, gasping with every thrust.

After a while, Asbel came, releasing deep inside of Richard. He moaned Richard’s name under his breath, and hoped Richard wouldn’t notice it. Finally, he slowly pulled out, cum covering the head of his length.

Richard was already half-hard by then, and a bit disappointed at having Asbel stop. The sensation of Asbel’s semen trailing from his opening was interesting, though. However… now that they stopped, Richard finally realized his situation: sprawled on the bathroom counter, no pants or underwear, legs spread open with his entrance dripping white liquid, his own suit covered with stains, and he thought he could even feel some on his face, too.

It was absolutely mortifying. What would Asbel think of him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 kinks: embarrassment, teasing, size kink/size difference, omorashi/wetting, shower sex, fingering, blowjobs, inexperience/first time, masturbation, voyeurism.

Asbel was still dazed from his climax, blinking as his vision refocused. The sight in front of him was breathtaking - Richard with his legs spread open, his opening dripping with Asbel's cum, his face and clothes also covered with off-white droplets from when he climaxed all over himself.

“You’re even messier than before,” Asbel thought out loud again, unable to hold back a smile at the way Richard’s face became red.

Drunk as Asbel was, he came to the obvious decision that Richard's dirty clothes had to be removed. He began by undoing Richard’s tie, and then clumsily unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. “We have to take this off since it’s all so dirty,” he blurted, pulling the shirt off of Richard’s shoulders and arms before tossing it onto the floor.

Richard was too embarrassed, dazed and drunk to even think about protesting, so he allowed Asbel to slip off his dirty clothes, feeling even more exposed as he sat completely naked in front of him. He wanted to close his legs, but Asbel was standing between them.

Richard opened his mouth to say something, but his voice faded as Asbel suddenly leaned forward, placing his hands over Richard’s bare chest, making him shiver. Asbel paused over his nipples, pinching and rolling them between thumb and forefinger. Richard couldn’t help but moan; that was another sensitive part of his body…

“Y-You’re still so dirty,” Asbel blurted, his dilated pupils glancing up at Richard’s face. “Even without your clothes…”

Richard felt his face grow even warmer with embarrassment. It was true; he could still feel Asbel’s cum on his opening, and his own semen on his face. Not to mention he hadn’t finished wiping out that other liquid…

“I… I should get cleaned up…” Richard muttered. A part of him hoped Asbel would go on and do it for him, but there was no way Richard could possibly ask that of him. Even though Asbel had been willing to do it before, it would still be far too embarrassing.

He climbed down from the counter, but when his feet hit the floor, he found his legs were too shaky to hold his weight. They gave away, and Richard had to cling to Asbel to remain upright. He felt a shiver run down his spine when Asbel placed his hands around his waist.

"I'm sorry," Richard muttered, face red.

“D-Don’t worry about it,” Asbel replied. Really, all he could think about was how nice Richard’s waist felt. So slender, and his skin so smooth. Asbel wanted to hold Richard close to him... but he tried to focus. “Do you have a personal bathroom? Maybe you could take a shower… I can help you walk there.”

Asbel took off his coat while carefully balancing Richard with his other arm, and draped it over him.

“I… I do…” Richard muttered, clinging to Asbel’s arm. He shot a glance at his ruined clothes; there was no way he could put them on now. Well, Asbel’s coat would help distract from how naked he was, but it wasn’t long enough to even cover his hips. If they met someone in the corridor, they would be able to see his buttocks and his small--

Richard blushed. “We’ll have to run,” he said, pulling the coat closer. His legs were tired, but adrenaline helped him remain standing. He opened the door, and with Asbel supporting him, dashed into the corridor.

As he walked, he realized that he forgot to clean Asbel’s semen from his body, and now it was dripping from his opening and trailing down his thighs. Richard blushed furiously; if someone saw him, not only they would see him half naked, but with a very obvious indication of what he had been doing. Not only that, but he realized he had forgotten to clean the semen from his own face. If someone saw him…!

Richard’s heart began to thump madly, his legs starting to shake again. He felt dizzy with fear, his head spinning with what would happen if word got out about his situation. And then, he heard footsteps.

They were in a long corridor, far from the other side. They had to get into a room! He tried to speed up, but in his haste and with his tired legs, he tripped and fell down. He felt weak with panic. They would see him! They would see him in this state!

Terrified, Richard started to tremble. He still had too much alcohol in his body, his bladder was full again, and… in his fear, he lost control over it, feeling warm liquid flow down his thighs, once again unable to make it stop as it pooled around his trembling body.

“R-Richard!” Asbel stood behind him, making sure no one could see. Asbel peered over his shoulder to spy a silhouette, but it was far enough, and it didn’t seem to be paying any mind to them.

Asbel scooped Richard up into his arms, teetering back and forth on his own legs. The alcohol had done more to him than he had thought…

He ran to the closest room, one that seemed to be a master bedroom. And thank heavens, there was a bathroom connected to the suite. Asbel rushed in and kicked the door behind him shut, dropping Richard onto the bed before locking the door, and letting out a final breath. “Sorry…”

Richard trembled from fear and shame. He couldn’t believe Asbel had witnessed him soil himself again. What would he think, seeing the CEO of his company so thoroughly humiliated? And now there he was, naked and wet and shaking on the bed. He realized he forgot his dirty clothes in the bathroom, so great was his haste. What if someone found them? They could easily piece everything out…

A sob broke from his lips, and he realized he had started weeping, his cheeks covered with tears. This happened sometimes, when he drank too much. He tried to wipe them away, but more kept coming. On top of everything he had to cry in front of Asbel!

Hiding his face - even though Asbel must’ve noticed his tears already, and there was no way to hide his sobbing - Richard climbed from the bed, stuttering that he needed a shower. To his further embarrassment, however, he tripped on his weak legs, falling on the floor yet again. Asbel’s coat fell a little far from him, leaving him completely naked. Mortified, Richard just sat there, trying not to turn his tears into pathetic bawling.

Asbel gasped, kneeling by Richard’s side. Not knowing what to do, he ran his fingers through Richard’s hair in an effort to comfort him. “D-Don’t worry… I’ll get you to the shower.”

He wrapped his arms around Richard’s torso, gently helping him up. Richard clung to Asbel’s body, glad for the comfort. He couldn’t believe how supportive Asbel had been, despite the humiliating - and downright filthy - situation Richard was in.

“Thank you,” Richard muttered softly, burying his face in Asbel’s neck.

Asbel helped him to the bathroom, noticing how much Richard was wobbling as they walked. “Um… I can help you in the shower, if you want.”

Richard nodded weakly, and Asbel began taking off his clothes. Richard’s eyes widened as he took in the view; he had already seen how nice a certain part of Asbel was, so he was more than pleased at finding out that the rest of him was just as wonderful.

Once Asbel was fully naked, he grabbed Richard’s waist again and helped him into the shower. Richard blushed at having Asbel so close to him while they were both completely bare, and couldn’t help but fantasize a little about things they could do in this shower.

Asbel reached out to turn the water on, not realizing they were both directly under the showerhead, and that water took some time to warm-- so he ended up blasting both him and Richard with uncomfortably icy water.

Richard, having been distracted by Asbel’s body, was taken by surprise when the torrent of cold water fell upon him. He yelped, jumping back, and for what felt the hundredth time that night, he lost his balance.

Asbel quickly reached his arm out, catching Richard and preventing him from falling - though they both ended up sliding to the opposite side of the shower, ending up with Richard sandwiched between the wall and Asbel.

“S-Sorry!” Asbel exclaimed, his hands accidentally moving to lean against Richard’s chest. “L-Let’s wait here while the water warms up…” Asbel’s hands unconsciously began to trail down Richard’s body, stopping at his hips.

Richard shivered at Asbel’s touch, bucking his hips involuntarily, enough that his crotch pressed against Asbel’s. Richard gasped, moving back, though the brief touch was enough to have an effect on him.

“I-I’m sorry,” he muttered, looking away in embarrassment while he leaned against the wall, in a pose that, whether he wanted or not, could only be called inviting.

“N-No need to apologize…” Asbel’s voice trailed off as he placed his hands on Richard’s hips again. “W-We should get you cleaned down here... Since I… finished inside…” Asbel didn’t want to admit it to himself, but that was basically an excuse to finger Richard again.

Asbel slid his hands from Richard’s hips to his buttocks, resisting the urge to squeeze. Taking a deep breath, Asbel spread Richard’s cheeks slowly, moving his fingers closer to Richard’s entrance. It was still slick with lube and some of Asbel’s cum.

Richard moaned when Asbel’s fingers slipped into his body, his legs trembling as they moved inside him. When they touched his sweet spot, his legs nearly gave away, but he forced them to hold his weight. He just couldn’t miss this opportunity. Asbel’s fingers felt so good inside him…

Asbel could feel himself getting hard as he started to pick up the pace, pumping his fingers in and out of Richard’s ass. Richard was moaning with every thrust, until he suddenly gave a particularly large gasp as his knees buckled, and he fell to the floor. Asbel had been too distracted to catch him. Richard ended up on this knees, and Asbel flinched - when he looked down, he realized his fully hard member was pressing against Richard’s cheek. Asbel blushed in embarrassment, but he couldn’t move - the warmth of Richard’s cheek against his dick was just too good.

Richard was a little dazed from the fall, but when he realized just what was pressing against his cheek, he froze. Asbel was hard, his member hot and insistent against Richard’s skin. Richard felt his heart racing, and without thinking, turned and pressed a shy kiss to the tip of Asbel’s member.

He heard Asbel moan, and blushed deeply, only now realizing what he had done. However, he couldn’t make himself stop, and the next second he was flicking his tongue against the tip. Asbel moaned again. Losing control of himself, Richard reached up with his hands and held Asbel’s member, steadying it as he licked its tip a few more times.

Richard’s cheeks burned, embarrassment mixed with lust. Finally, he couldn’t resist the urge to put Asbel’s member inside his mouth. His hands trembled around Asbel’s shaft as Richard slowly opened his mouth, lips brushing over the head of Asbel’s member. Richard closed his eyes, and knowing his face must be redder than ever, he moved forward slowly, taking just the tip into his mouth.

Asbel felt so good he wanted to scream Richard’s name, but he covered his own mouth with his hand, letting out a muffled moan instead. Desperate for more, he grabbed a handful of Richard’s hair, and without thinking, pulled him closer, forcing him to take more.

Richard groaned as Asbel thrust inside his mouth, trying not to gag at his size. While a certain part of himself was used to large things, the same didn’t hold true for his mouth. Asbel kept on shoving his cock deeper inside Richard, until he reached his throat. Feeling himself gag, Richard involuntarily pulled back, gasping and coughing.

As embarrassing as it was to admit, Richard was too inexperienced for this kind of thing.

Asbel’s face went red, and he sputtered an apology. He offered his hand down to Richard, and quickly pulled him up, wrapping his arm around Richard before he lost balance.

“S-Sorry… Again… I got a little too excited,” he stammered, blushing. Then, thinking aloud, he continued, “I wonder why you had so much trouble, though... Was this your first time or something?” That couldn’t be possible, Asbel thought. There was no way someone as popular as Richard hadn’t slept with anyone before.

Richard, however, blushed at the question, looking down in embarrassment. “It… it is,” he muttered, shifting his feet.

Asbel jumped back in surprise. He had to admit it was his first time as well, but… for someone like Richard? His answer was not what Asbel had been expecting.

“R-Really? I see…” Asbel blushed. Even if it was shocking, he was happy at the fact that Richard decided to spend his first time with him, of all people-- even though they were both piss drunk and Richard had literally pissed himself.

“I’m sorry,” Richard said, looking away, “My… my performance just now was likely… disappointing.” Asbel probably had a lot of experience, given how at ease he was with all they were doing. How could Richard satisfy him? “If… if there’s anything I can do to make up for it…”

“Richard…” Asbel closed his eyes, feeling his heart pound in his chest. That was such a tempting offer… “D-Don’t worry about it.” Asbel placed his hands on Richard’s hips. He was struggling to find a way to be polite about something like this. He couldn’t just blurt all the things he’d like to do to Richard.

Realizing the water was already warm, Asbel led Richard under the shower. “W-we should get cleaned up.”

Richard nodded, and began washing himself. However, while the shower was spacious, he found his bare skin constantly brushing against Asbel’s as they both tried to stay under the warm water. Richard couldn’t help but specifically rub against Asbel’s crotch, though he tried to act as if it wasn’t on purpose. He wondered if he was overdoing it, but it was just so good to feel Asbel’s increasingly hard member against his ass…

Asbel began to feel dizzy, growing more aroused every time Richard rubbed himself against his erection. Finally, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, and the next time Richard’s ass pressed against his dick, Asbel grabbed onto Richard’s hips and pulled him closer, pressing his member between Richard’s cheeks.

When Asbel realized what he had done, he was ready to let go and stutter an apology, but to his surprise and delight, Richard moaned and shifted his hips, buckling them towards Asbel. Breathing heavily, Richard placed one of his hands against the wall, and used his other hand to spread one of his cheeks, pretty much begging Asbel to fuck him.

Asbel didn’t think twice before he pressed his tip to Richard’s entrance, slowly pushing inside.

Richard moaned even more loudly, feeling each inch enter him. Unable to wait, he found himself thrusting his hips backwards, so eager he was to have Asbel fully inside of him. He gasped once all of Asbel was buried deep inside him, shivering at the wonderful sensation.

Asbel couldn’t think. He dug his nails into Richard’s sides and began to thrust, slowly increasing his pace. His arms began to wrap around Richard, eventually forming a hug as he kept thrusting, still amazed at how incredibly tight Richard was.

Richard was gasping, the sounds becoming moans as Asbel increased the pace. He was glad for Asbel’s arms around him, because his legs were struggling to hold his weight. However, as Asbel began to thrust faster and faster, and Richard’s head swam with pleasure as his climax drew closer, he couldn’t keep himself upright, and even with Asbel’s support, Richard dropped down to the floor, falling on his knees.

“I-I’m sorry,” he gasped, breathing heavily. The sudden interruption left him extremely aroused, and he was tempted to just put his hand between his legs and finished the job himself. “Can we… can we move to the bed?” They had already washed enough to the point of being clean, after all.

Asbel nodded, and gently kicked open the door to the shower and helped both of them out of it. Grabbing a nearby towel, he wrapped Richard in it, and then got another for himself. He led them both to the bedroom, quickly discarding his own towel before he climbed on the mattress.

Richard watched as Asbel jumped on the bed. Thankfully, he didn’t fall on top of the rather large stain on the comforter. Looking at it made Richard redden; he had forgotten - or tried to - his shame at the corridor.

He couldn’t run from it now, unfortunately. “I… I think we should remove the comforter…”

“What’s wrong with the comforter?” Asbel looked around. “Oh, right, your pee…”

Richard suppressed a whimper at the casual way Asbel brought up that mortifying incident. Thankfully, Asbel didn’t say any more, and instead hopped off the bed, pulling the comforter in one swift movement.

Richard dropped his towel on a nearby chair and climbed under the sheets immediately afterward, still a bit embarrassed at being naked around Asbel. Thankfully, the sheets were perfectly clean; the comforter was thick enough to have prevented a… certain fluid… from leaking through.

Asbel jumped on the bed next to Richard, while Richard opened a drawer in the nightstand to retrieve a conveniently placed bottle of lube. Then, Richard paused, wondering. Should he ask Asbel to spread it on him? It would be embarrassing to do it on himself in front of Asbel…

Asbel, however, only sat there, pretending not to notice. In fact, he _wanted_ to watch Richard spread the lube on himself, though he didn’t have the courage to say it. So he just waited.

Richard was also too embarrassed to ask Asbel to do it for him, so resigning himself to the fact he’d have to do it, Richard squeezed some lube on his fingers. When he was about to place his hand under the sheet to take it towards his entrance, Asbel unceremoniously pulled the sheets away. He smiled as if he was simply helping Richard, but Richard’s face burned crimson; he was completely naked, and Asbel would see _everything_ while Richard prepared himself!

Taking a deep breath in order to calm himself, Richard closed his eyes. He had to pretend he was alone, or else he wouldn’t be able to do it. Focusing, Richard spread his legs slightly, placing his slick fingers over his entrance. He just had to do it like he always did. He trailed circles over the delicate skin, shivering as he did so. No matter how many times he did it, it felt so good. Slowly, Richard pressed a finger inside, unable to suppress a gasp as it went in. He added a second one, and the pleasure becoming too much, he actually forgot he really wasn’t alone.

He pretended the fingers were Asbel’s, imagined Asbel on top of him, touching him all over. He thrust the fingers in and out, pressing against his sweet spot, spreading his legs as much as he could, moaning and arching his back as he felt his climax approaching. Finally, Richard cried out, shuddering with pleasure as he spilled all over his own chest and face.

When Richard opened his eyes, blinking away droplets of cum, he found Asbel staring intently at him while stroking himself. Only then did he remember Asbel had been watching him.


End file.
